It's only a present Bones
by Leslie Anne
Summary: FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth has given a present to his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. No need so tell you the drill. It's my first attempt at a Bones fanfiction. Enjoy!


"It's only a present Bones"

My first attempt at a Bones fan-fiction. Let me know what you think of it.

It seems that FBI Agent Seeley Booth has given his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan a present and everyone is curious on what it is.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting the place decorated. Dr. Temperance Brennan or 'Bones' as she's sometimes called had already warned both Zach and Hodgins not to spike the punch like they did on the fourth of July.

"Just a word of warning to the two of you. I don't want either of you to spike the punch like you did last year." Bones told them. Hodgins gave her a surprised look. "Do we look like we're going to do it again this year Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked. Bones nodded her head. "Uh huh. I thought I would just give the two of you fair warning this time." Bones replied.

Just then, Angela saw Booth coming towards them and he was trying to put a small package into his pocket so Bones wouldn't see it. "What do you have there Booth? A Christmas present for someone?" Angela teased. Booth gave her a strange look. "It might be. But, it's not for you." Booth told her with a grin. "If it's not for me, then I wonder who it could be for?" Angela asked. "Never you mind Angela." Booth told her.

Bones heard the commotion and turned around. "What are you two arguing about?" Bones asked. Before Booth could say anything, Angela spoke up. "Booth has a small package in his pocket, but won't tell me who it's for." Angel told her. Bones gave Booth a strange look.

"Who's the small package for?" Bones asked in a curious voice. "It's only a Christmas present for someone." Booth told her. "Oh? Who's it for?" Bones inquired. Booth cleared his throat. He could sense Angela watching him and waiting to hear who the gift was for.

"Well...ahem...it could be for someone who works here." Booth replied, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Well, it couldn't possibly be for either Hodgins or Zach now could it?" Bones asked. Booth shook his head. Angela suddenly got interested on who it was for. "Well, since it's not for either one of them. It must mean either you or I are getting it." Angela said in an excited voice.

"Okay, if you must know Angela. It's for Bones." Booth said as he took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. It took Bones by surprise. "Well go one sweetie, open it." Angela told her. Bones shook her head and stuck it in her pocket. "I'll open it later." Bones said as she went back to what she was doing.

"Oh sheesh, are you going to make us wait?" Angela said in a frustrated voice. "Yes I am. I'll open it later." Bones replied as she picked up the skull she had been examining and handed it to Angela. Booth gave her a smug look as he turned and left.

Several hours later when the lab was quiet, Bones reached into her pocket and pulled out the small package that Booth had given her earlier. Being very careful as she unwrapped it, she found a small box. She opened the box and found the most beautiful heart shaped locket inside.

Smiling to herself, she opened the locket to see what was inside. She brought her hand to her mouth as tears fell down her face. There was a picture of her mom and dad. She hadn't seen either of them since they disappeared on Christmas Eve when she was about 15 years old. Just then, she heard someone knocking on her door.

"You okay in here sweetie?" Angela asked as she came into her office. Bones nodded her head. "Yeah. Was just looking at the present that Booth had given me." Bones told her. This spiked Angela's attention. "Ooooh, what did he give you?" Angela asked in a curious voice. Bones held it out and showed her.

"Wow! That is really beautiful." Angela commented. "Look inside the locket." Bones told her as she handed it to her. Angela carefully opened it up and looked. "Isn't that your parents?" Angela asked. Bones nodded her head as fresh tears fell down her face. Angela walked over as she put her arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay sweetie. Makes you wonder where Booth got the photos?" Angela inquired. "I think I know. Since he does work for the FBI, they would have it on file. He just made a copy of them and cut them down to fit inside the locket." Bones explained. "Oh, I see." Angela said as she saw Booth walking towards Bones office.

Booth saw the empty box on Bones' desk and knew that she had opened it. But, it puzzled him at the expression on her face. He got to her door and stood there. "Is it okay to come in?" Booth asked. "Sure Booth, come on in. Angela was just leaving." Bones said as she gave Angela a look that meant she wanted to be alone with Booth. Angela handed the locket back to Bones and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Booth cleared his throat. "I see you opened your present." Booth commented. Bones nodded her head as she stood up and walked over to him. "Yeah. That was very sweet of you Booth. Thank you." Bones said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Whoa, what brought that on Bones?" Booth asked in a rather surprised voice. "Just my way of saying thank you for such a wonderful present. Care to help me put it on?" Bones asked as she handed it to him.

Booth nodded his head as he took the necklace and very carefully put it around Bones neck and secured it. "There, how's that?" Booth asked. Bones walked over to a mirror and took a look. "Looks really nice Booth. Now, would you care to join me at the Christmas party as my guest?" Bones asked. Booth stood there as if he were pondering the question. "Well? What's your answer?" Bones asked.

"I would be honored to escort you to the Christmas party." Booth said as he offered his arm to her. Bones chuckled as the two left her office. On the way over there, Bones asked Booth about the necklace. "How did you find such a good picture of my parents?" Bones asked.

Booth gave her a chuckle. "Well, you do know I work for the FBI. Since they were missing, their picture was on our computer. I just made a copy of it and had it made into the two pictures for the necklace. Now, anymore questions before we go inside?" Booth asked as he pulled up to where the Christmas party was being held.

Bones shook her head as the two went inside. Angela was already there and when she saw Bones walking in with Booth, she ran over to them. "Oh, you got here sweetie. And, I see you conned Booth into coming as well." Angela teased. "No, I didn't con him Angela. I merely asked him if he would like to join me as my guest." Bones replied as her and Booth walked over to the punch bowl.

Hodgins looked up from what he was doing and saw Bones getting some of the punch. "Uh oh...I think _we_ are in trouble Zach." Hodgins said as he pointed over to Booth and Bones. "What do you mean _we_? _You_ were the one who spiked the punch after Dr. Brennan told you not to." Zach replied.

"I didn't think she would show up. Besides, how would she know it was _us_ that spiked it?" Hodgins said. "Will you quit with the _we _and _us_? It was your idea, not mine." Zach said as he got up and walked over to Bones. "Good evening Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. I think I better tell you Dr. Brennan...ah...it's about the punch." Zach said. Bones gave Zach a strange look.

"Don't tell me...Hodgins did what I specifically told him _not_ to do?!? Is that what you are trying to tell me Zach?" Bones asked. Zach nodded his head. Booth took a small sip of it. "What kind of liquor did he use?" Booth asked. "Pure alcohol. But, I'm not sure how much he put in." Zach replied.

Booth set his cup down on the table and proceeded to pick up the punch bowl to empty it. "Just where are you going with that punch bowl Agent Booth?" Dr. Goodman asked as he approached them. "Well, it appears that the punch has been spiked with alcohol." Booth said as he left with the punch bowl.

Dr. Goodman turned towards Hodgins. "Did _you_ have anything to do with this Dr. Hodgins?" Dr. Goodman asked in a stern voice. Hodgins stood there as if trying to come up with a good excuse. "Well?!? I'm waiting for your answer." Dr. Goodman said, his voice growing angry. Just then, Zach spoke up. "It was Hodgins that did it. I had nothing to do with it." Zach told him.

Hodgins gave Zach a strange look. "Since it is Christmas Eve, I'll let it go. But...I want to see you in my office first thing Monday morning Dr. Hodgins and you _better_ have a good reason for spiking the punch." Dr. Goodman said as he turned and left. Bones reached out as she took a hold of Dr. Goodman's arm. "Can't we let it go just this once Dr. Goodman? After all, it is Christmas Eve." Bones replied.

Dr. Goodman stood there for a moment, then nodded his head. "Okay. I'll let it go this time. But, if I _ever_ hear of you doing something like this again Dr. Hodgins, you will be out of here so fast your head will have to catch the next bus to catch up with the rest of you." Dr. Goodman replied as he turned and left.

Hodgins nodded his head and had a huge smile on his face. "You have my word on that Dr. Goodman. No more of this." Hodgins told him. When Dr. Goodman had left, Bones turned to Hodgins. "You're damn lucky he didn't fire you right on the spot. What was the big idea?!?" Bones asked in an angry voice just as Booth came back with the punch bowl.

"Hey, easy Bones. No need to get your feathers all ruffled up." Booth told her as he gave her a glass of the freshly made punch. She turned around and he saw a look on her face that meant business. "Will you stay out of this Booth?!? It's got nothing to do with you!" Bones said as she turned and walked away from him. Booth stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow! What brought that on all of a sudden?" Booth asked in a surprised voice. "Well, it appears that Hodgins spiked the punch and Dr. Brennan kept Dr. Goodman from firing Hodgins." Zach explained. Booth nodded his head. "Ah, now I'm getting the whole picture." Booth replied with a grin as he turned around and walked over to Bones. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Want some punch?" Booth asked as he held the up the cup.

Bones gave it a strange look. "It's not the spiked one, is it?" Bones asked in a cautious voice. Booth laughed as he shook his head. "No, it's freshly made. Now, what was all that about between you and Hodgins?" Booth inquired. "Well, it seems that I stopped Dr. Goodman from firing him after he had spiked the punch after I specifically told him not to." Bones explained.

Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, Zach sort of filled me in on the whole picture." Booth replied as he held up his cup of punch. "A toast." Booth started. Bones held her cup up as well. "Okay, what are we toasting to?" Bones asked. She again saw the pondering look on his face. "Well, I heard this one from somewhere. It goes something a little like this: Friendship is the wine of life. The longer we keep it, the stronger and sweeter it grows. So, here's to you Temperance. Merry Christmas." Booth told her.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you as well...Seeley." Bones replied. Booth leaned over as he planted a kiss on her cheek, then gazed upwards. Bones followed his gaze. Just above them was some mistletoe. "You got me over here on purpose so you could catch me under the mistletoe. What am I going to do with you?" Bones teased as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

Angela saw the whole thing and glad it all had worked out according to Booth's plan. He had given Bones a beautiful necklace and caught her under the mistletoe. "Now, if I can just get ol' Hodgins under there," Angela thought to herself. "But, I guess I'll have to wait till another Christmas before that happens." Angela replied with a sigh.

THE END!!


End file.
